


Flat line

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: Installment for 2x10.





	Flat line

You had been watering the flower beds in the front yard the last time you saw Rick. You stood mouth agape while some flying brain alien fled the front door and off into the sky- and what you think sounded like Jerry’s muffled screaming coming from the creature. Not long afterwards Rick and his family came out of the house in nice attire while he bitched about being put out by Jerry as always. 

As usual Summer and Morty seemed keen on involving themselves in Rick’s personal life with you, “He-hey miss-” Your shoulder stiffed at Morty’s approach, “Hey there buddy, you don’t have to start with Miss I am not that old” you say while cutting Morty off. “What’s with the little suit? You all are looking rather fancy.” 

“Grandpa Rick’s best friend is getting married! You should totally come with us I’m sure he’d love to introduce you two! Wouldn’t you Grandpa?” Summer grinned while clapping her hands together, excitedly. Beth looked almost as displeased at the suggestion as her father, “No. Um no offense, but I’m dragging her along to watch a funeral.” Rick stated while rolling his eyes and unlocking the spaceship. “Funeral?” You asked confused before noting Rick had no dressed up in the slightest. And the pieces started clicking in place, “Ah the dreaded concept of matrimony, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard the spewl enough myself you guys but have a fun time.” You winked at Morty, “Don’t let him be a total downer kid, I’ll catch you on the flip side.”

“It’s not being a downer it’s being realistic. Birdperson is being conned outside the jurisdiction of our country’s laws by some high schooler.” Rick said while he had shoved his family onwards into the spaceship. “I’m only 10 years older than a high schooler, Rick. And you’re older than Birdperson. I think. Are you really one to judge?” you pointed out, as you’d finished watering the flowers. “Yeah but you’re nearing 30. And I’d never marry you.” 

That statement hung heavy in the air for you, and you hadn’t been sure why. But it upset you. Greatly. He’d said it so casual and mean spirited. It made the whole weird relationship practically slam into your face and blinded you with rage. Why should you care if you and Rick ever were more. It wasn’t like you wanted to marry the old man but he’d barely refer to you as any sort of label. He tended to dump his baggage in your lap to work out the emotional labor for him the longer you knew him. 

“Wonderful, I could use a few days without you. I am around geriatrics all day, one more less is just what I need,” you snarled at Rick, who was taken aback by your insult briefly. He didn’t fire anything back though, which was surprising. He just shut his spaceship door and took off to the sky. 

That had been a few days ago. So much had happened and you weren’t sure how much you had left in you. This was beyond anything you could of dreamed up suffering. 

A day after the Smiths and Rick had left aliens took over the Earth. They surrounded the neighborhood as the sunrise broke the skyline. These bug creatures were looking for Rick, and they set about it by pounding on the door of every house on your street. Unfortunately your grandfather had been the one to answer the door and they’d given him a stroke. Literally. You erupted into a screaming match with the aliens as they interrogated about the whereabouts of the Smiths and Rick as you panicked over your grandfather’s body. 

They sent your grandmother into babbling about the radio haux of 1938, The War of the Worlds, while she cried over your grandfather. All you recalled was a ringing in your ears as the aliens used some sort of device that issued an ear piercing wail. It must of been like the dog whistle equivalent for humans. It was disorienting enough to make you puke and pass out. 

After waking up in your own vomit, you found your grandparents to be gone and the door left wide open. You could hear screaming from the streets and all sorts of loud alien gibberish. A letter lay on the ground next to you. It’s contents were in broken english, “Human. The older male human has deceased. The older female we have taken in for better care then it seems you’ve provided. Please report to new federation building for assignments to pay for the care of your elder member and disposal of the other.” 

You didn’t help them with were Rick and the Smiths were, so this was your punishment? And you owed the federation a ton of money for the disposal of your grandfather? And housing your grandmother without your permission? 

So they’d been taken away from you, as you’d been deemed unfit to care for them. On the back of the card was printed a service number and address for the Galactic Federation building. Within the next 24 hours you’d been tested and questioned within an inch of your sanity of how to ‘contribute’ to the federation. Then offered a propaganda artist position with them, aka advertising as a means to pay back the credits you ‘owed’ the federation. That should of felt like freedom shouldn’t it? You had a house to yourself, your parents were inaccessible in all the madness of the Galactic Federation taking over Earth. Employed in something that used your art degree. 

That’s the reasoning you played over and over in your head, as you walk in a daze to your new place of employment on the third morning of the take over. Your eyes take in the weary sight of humans being harassed by inquisitive alien species. Speaking of that, a couple of squishy sea urchin looking aliens were following creepily close to you. “Hello….excuse me, but can you give me space? Please?” you ask trying to shuffle away from the creatures as a prickly limb reaches out to touch your hair. Some slime oozes out of the end of the spikes on the limb and you feel the hair on your arms stand stiff as disgust shots through your system. 

“Back off!” You threaten while picking up speed, power walking away from the aliens. Looking over your shoulder watching to see if they were following you, you ran into what felt like another human luckily. Backing off quickly you found yourself having smacking into the Smith family who look like they’ve been through hell. Specifically Summer was who you ran into. 

“Oh my gosh where have you all been!” You asked grabbing Summer by her shoulder, and turned her to you, “Summer what happened?! What the fuck is all this shit!” You look over the rest of the family and find Morty, Beth and Summer seemingly disassociated from reality at the moment. Jerry’s eyes were huge and he looked more alert and happy than you’d ever seen before, “Let’s just say Rick’s gone where he’s supposed to be. Finally this family can get back on track. I even got a job!” Jerry says proudly, clearly content with the current situation. His joy made your stomach sour but...you couldn’t blame the guy for being happy. 

You hand falls from Summer’s shoulder, as it feels like a punch to the gut. “Morty, is that true? Rick’s gone?” You ask him, heart trying to pound right out of your rib cage as anxiety rocks your body. You’re shaking. Morty won’t even really look at you, he just looks so tired, “Yeah,” is all Morty can say. 

You can’t help looking up into the sky, which is now filled with all sorts of weird space ships flying over head. Straining your gaze as if you can see where ever he’s being held. But there’s nothing new up in the big blue sky.


End file.
